Just Desserts
by Ayane Yokosuka
Summary: Sequel to "Silver Wings." Written as a contest against empress-seru. Cell-x-OC. Bondage and such. :D


Ayane: I'm back! For a sequel of a previous one-shot! Somehow… this has turned into a contest between empress-seru and myself!

Cell: …

Ayane: Cell, you _can_ speak, you know. I won't snap at you like I do at Hiei… The sooner this is finished, the sooner I get Hiei back! :D

Cell: Is there something wrong with me, my dear?

Ayane: Yeah. You're not Hiei! (laughs)

Cell: (sweat drops) Lady Ayane does not Dragonball Z nor Meegan. We hope you enjoy the story

* * *

**Just Desserts**

Cell awoke to find himself in a strange, dark room, unable to move. He fought against the restraints at his wrists and ankles as hard as he could. Cold air hit his body and he came to realize he was completely exposed, making him fight harder against the restraints.

"It's reinforced steel, Cell – you're not getting out." The sound of heels against concrete alarmed him slightly and the voice was slightly familiar. "It's been a while, hm, Cell? Remember my private sanctuary in the forest a few hundred miles from here?"

"Lady Meegan…" he sighed, searching for her face through the darkness. "How have you been, my dear?" he asked smoothly.

"Cell, _darling_, you won quite unfairly in our last fight. You see, you came at just the right time. I had spent all my energy earlier that day training… I was weak by the time you showed up. Plus… I couldn't have harmed that beautiful face of yours." He heard the grin in her words as a nail traced up his face – she was standing at his head. He tried to look up at her, but she had seemingly moved away from him. The lights flickered on and he was nearly blinded by the fluorescent lighting until it dimmed. "What's the matter, Cell? That hurt?" A small laugh left her lips. "My poor, restrained android…"

He finally managed to catch sight of her. His jaw dropped. She had on a tight red latex short-skirt with a matching tube top. Her grin stretched widely across her face and she stood about three inches taller in her red high-heeled boots.

"My… my dear…" his voice faltered. Never had he seen a woman dressed so… _provocatively_ and look so good doing it. He felt his body give a little shudder.

"What is it, Cell?" she asked silkily, slinking towards him. "What could you _possibly_ have to say?" She had reached him and leaned over him, reaching her fingers as far as she could then slowly dragging them back up, standing as she did so. "I don't believe I gave you permission to speak, darling… now did I?"

He shuddered as she touched his already-pulsing member and shook his head side-to-side. "My apologies, Mistress…"

She beamed at him. "Good boy, Cell. You're learning to be submissive very quickly. I'm proud of you." She walked around him and settled herself between his legs, an innocent smile upon her face. "I think you deserve a prize, don't you?" She leaned down and gave him a small lick, smirking when he shuddered. After a few more experimental licks, she took a good portion of him into her mouth and gently sucked on him, giggling with accomplishment when he moaned loudly, the sounds echoing off the stone walls of the room.

"Cell… do you enjoy pain? You seem to be the type who would enjoy it," she murmured after releasing him, slowly crawling on top of him. "You see, Cell, I bought this especially for you. I figured you might enjoy it." She pulled a small riding crop out of the back of her skirt, stroking his face gently with it before smacking him with it. "I didn't hear an answer. You respond when I ask questions, Cell. That's the way this works. Do you understand me?" Her expression and tone were stern.

"Yes, Mistress," he drawled.

"Now… again. Cell, do you enjoy pain?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She smiled again and bit down lightly on his earlobe. "Cell, you've been a naughty boy… Naughty boys get punished…" she whispered, giving the shell of his ear a light lick. "Would you like to know _how_ naughty boys get punished?"

He bit down on his tongue and nodded. "Yes… Mistress…" he breathed. He felt her teeth rake down his chest and he nearly arched against her but managed to control himself. She would have to work a lot harder than that before he gave in.

"Tsk, tsk, Cell. This will only cause more punishment. I know you're fighting it." She took his length in her hand and pumped it gently and slowly. "I want you to moan, Cell. Until you do… this is all I will do for you. I know it won't be enough for you to come, will it?" She pouted cutely at him. "Awh…"

He glared. "This is unfair."

"Hm… Was that backtalk?" She climbed off him and walked back to an area he could not see. "I have just the thing for that. I grow weary of your backtalk, Cell." When she returned, he felt something spherical being placed in his mouth with straps attached which were connected at the back of his head. "I will remove this once you have learned some of your lesson. Do you understand me, Cell?"

He nodded, thrilled by the power she was exerting. This situation was exhilarating to him even if he did not quite understand why.

"Good." She took him in her hand again, pumping more forcefully than before, eliciting a surprised muffled gasp from the receiver. Encouraged, she brought her mouth around his cock and put as much of him as she could, covering what she could not fit with her hands. In unison, she started bringing her mouth and hands up and down his shaft, grinning. Torturing him would be fun.

Loud, muffled moans left him as she continued, every so often increasing speed. A sweat had broken on his forehead and he ached to be inside her. _When will she let me go?_ he wondered, moaning again.

"You've been a good boy," she murmured, suddenly by his ear again. She bit down on his earlobe harder this time, hearing a small cry as she took the ball gag out of his mouth. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good." She settled herself on top of him, gently pushing herself around him. She moaned as he was finally completely inside. "Oh, gods…" she whispered.

"Meegan, my dear… let me go… I'll please you very much…" he encouraged softly, raising his hips so he went farther inside of her, smirking with satisfaction at the mewl he got out of her. "Please… Mistress…"

She brought the key from inside her top and dangled it in front of him. "You want me to use this to release you? Cell, you won last time." She tossed the key over her shoulder to be found later then proceeded to remove all traces of her little latex outfit until her bare flesh was flush against his. The way it should be. "This is _my_ victory, Cell." She bit on his shoulder and pulled herself up slightly before plopping back down on him. She continued riding him, lifting herself up so he was almost the entire way out of her then pushing back down on his member, until he finally started to let little sounds escape his throat. She raked her nails down his body at that point and pressed her lips hard to his. Her body moved faster up and down to please him and herself at the same time, and she was definitely enjoying herself.

She came, her walls closing tightly around him and lubricating even more than already was. A cry left her lips as she moved faster, convulsing slightly as she did so. She knew he was holding his release back a while longer and to thank him for doing so, she took the riding crop she had laying next to him and smacked it against his thigh as she leaned back slightly, giving him full view of his length going in and out of her. She grinned wildly at the look of lust on his face and nearly lost herself again when a deep growl left his throat.

"Like what you see, Cell?" she breathed, the sweat on her body making her seem very slick. He wished he could touch her right then.

"Yes, Mistress," he responded huskily, thrusting his hips into her. They both moaned as he entered her deeply and he kept it up, going deeper than they had been going. He hit her core with each entrance into her body, making her shudder and hurry to her end. As her moans gained in volume, he also drew near his end.

In a few seconds they came together, her crying out his name and him moaning loudly into her ear as she collapsed on top of him, shuddering. Their lips found each other and they kissed roughly even though she had almost passed out by the time she came again.

"Mmm… Why have you hidden this from me for so long, my dear?" he murmured as she searched for the key a few seconds later.

"What fun would it be if you knew I could do something like this, Cell? You would have expected it." She grinned over her shoulder at him then stood and brought the key over. "Hey, it's kinda late. Would you like to spend the night? I have a king-sized bed that's only ever used by me so—"

"Of course," he had cut her off, not wanting her to get shy before they lay in bed together. What fun would that be? "Get me out of this first, though." He chuckled at her flustered expression as she hurried to unlock him.

---

"Oh, gods… Cell…" she breathed later that night as thunder and lightning flashed outside the window. The storm had awoken her as she had passed out as soon as she had lain down next to him in the bed. After she had woken up due to a loud clap of thunder, she had commented on how she loved thunderstorms and he had taken the opportunity to kiss her.

Well, of course a little kiss by someone like Cell would develop into something more.

For the second time that day they were having sex. Except, this time, _he_ had _her_ restrained. She was tied to the posts of the bed with a sheet he had torn into long strips within a few seconds. He was thrusting into her and taunting her the way she had done to him earlier that day. He was finding new ways to make her cry out and moan and they both loved it. She was reaching her end quickly and surely, arching into him and tossing her head back. The thunder drowned out a good majority of her sounds and the flashes of lightning were the only light they had to occasionally see one another's faces as they hurried to their releases.

It seemed as though she would always be one-upped by him. But, honestly, she didn't mind trying to defeat him if this was the result. She would love to be bested by him each and every time if it meant he would be inside her the next minute.

Revenge would be sweet. Each and every time.

* * *

Ayane: Well, this is the end of the competition between empress-seru and me! After they are both posted we shall see whose is the best and whose has lost. I'll cross my fingers and hope for the best on my end!

Cell: …Well, I very much enjoyed it

Ayane: That's 'cause you get laid. Twice. You can go back now, y'know. We only switched muses for these fics

Cell: (smirks) Do not miss me too much

Ayane: Don't worry about that. Hope you enjoyed it… especially you, empress-seru! (grins) This plot is the result of a late-night text fest between empress-seru and myself. This contest was the result of… us being us. Teehee. Review, please!


End file.
